


the gravity of you

by inquisitor_tohru



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Consent Issues, Cunnilingus, Feelings Realization, Force-Sensitive Finn (Star Wars), Getting Together, Jedi Texts (Star Wars), Jedi Trials (Star Wars), Mentions of Past Torture, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, POV Alternating, Porn With Plot, Sex Pollen, The Force, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27746638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitor_tohru/pseuds/inquisitor_tohru
Summary: Finn understoodwhyRey and Poe were opposed to the truth serum, but when the only other option, beyond turning back, was drinking a powerful aphrodisiac - well, that just made it seem like the more sensible choice.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn/Rey
Comments: 14
Kudos: 47
Collections: Consent Issues Exchange 2020





	the gravity of you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [waterleveldropping](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterleveldropping/gifts).



Once Poe had disabled the tripwires, along with various _other_ traps left by the raiders camping out in the ruins a few weeks ago, he signalled for Finn and Rey to approach.

"That's all of them." As he stumbled to his feet, the temple made him feel small in a way that wasn't just about height. Brightly painted murals had been all but scraped from the beige walls, leaving only remnants of washed out colours. Poe wasn't sensitive to the whims of the Force in the ways that Finn and Rey were, but even he sensed the raw power that pulsed within those stones, briefly wondering if it was possible for a building to be _alive._

"Nice work, Poe!" He felt a swell of pride as Finn clapped him on the shoulder. Before they'd set out, Poe had worried that he'd be left floundering as Finn and Rey focused on the trials, or, _worse,_ that he'd be holding them back. But, if he was honest with himself, he'd still been looking forward to getting away from the command centre for a while. As soon as they'd reached the sprawling remains of the temple, ensnared by great gnarled roots that stretched out like copper-red webbing, he'd felt his restlessness turn to excitement. Besides, he knew Kaydel, Rose, and Beaumont would have everything under control - probably even more so than he did.

Now, with the traps out of the way, they could examine the levitating stone spheres that formed a bridge across the great chasm that lay ahead. Poe couldn't exactly say he was looking forward to such a risky crossing, but his friends were there with him. They'd have his back, no matter what. Besides, he'd performed far crazier stunts in his X-wing.

Rey went first. He tried to remind himself that at least part of it was the _Force,_ but seeing how easily and gracefully she leapt from one sphere to the next made Poe's own movements feel clumsy and awkward. Finn reached out to him a couple of times, likely more for Poe's benefit than his own, but it seemed to keep them both grounded...as they hopped across what looked like a bottomless pit. No biggie. At least none of them were afraid of heights, although tumbling into an infinite abyss wasn't exactly top of Poe's list of things to do while exploring ancient temples. Still, it felt good to know he and Finn had become even more in sync as generals than they had been as co-pilots or co-conspirators. 

The two doors on the other side bore a close resemblance to the drawings in Rey's Jedi texts, though the intricacies of the decorative carvings had been worn away, and the inscriptions had been rendered near-illegible. They were lucky that Beaumont had stuck around, and that he was able to assist Rey, Finn and Threepio in translating the sacred texts. While they weren't quite certain that this had been a _Jedi_ temple, they were a little more knowledgeable about the two doors and the four cups that occupied the niches between them.

Poe had yet to decide if this was one of those situations where not knowing might have been better.

Finn understood _why_ Rey and Poe were opposed to the truth serum, but when the only other option, beyond turning back, was drinking a powerful aphrodisiac - well, that just made it seem like the more sensible choice.

"Buddy, that stuff doesn't just make you tell the truth," Poe said, "it twists and turns your words against you, against the people you care about." Finn nodded, and patted Poe's arm to reassure him. He got it. He knew the troopers on the _Finalizer_ had dosed him during his interrogation, and it wasn't fair to expect him to go through any part of that again.

"Well, it looks like only two of us need to drink to get the door to open-" Rey held her hand up.

"I'm with Poe on this. I think we should take the other door. The inscription says that both paths lead to the same location." Finn sighed. Beaumont's translation had also specified that these trials were centered on intimacy between (at least traditionally) a master and apprentice, and Finn doubted many of them had chosen the route that Rey and Poe were proposing. "He and I are...well not exactly _happy_ to drink it, but we're willing," she continued, her voice steady even as Finn sensed the anxiety bubbling beneath her skin, like invisible goosebumps, "no one has to do anything they don't want to do."

Finn fought the urge to point out that going back was an option, because he knew it wasn't. There were still remnants of the Sith Eternal at large, and if they got so much as a whiff of this, they'd be coming in droves. That meant _they_ needed to get to whatever artifacts were waiting in the inner sanctum first. Even with most of the cultists gone, and Emperor Palpatine vanquished, for _good_ this time. When he and Rey returned to Exegol after the battle, they were relieved to sense not even the faintest echo of his presence in the Citadel's throne room or his creepy laboratory. It was almost as if he'd never been there - the spirits of the Sith did not linger as the Jedi's did.

"Right," Poe said, "it's not as if we _have_ to do anything after, well, you know. We do have _some_ self restraint." He and Rey laughed as they shared a look, though Finn felt the tension crackling between all three of them like lightning.

"Sure, we'll be fine," he said, now exceedingly glad that he _hadn't_ taken the truth serum.

"Bottoms up," Rey joked, as she and Poe each raised a small, clay-coloured cup filled with a phosphorescent blue liquid. It looked so strange that Finn was curious about the taste...but not _that_ curious. He gulped as Rey and Poe set their cups back down, and the door opened.

Poe adjusted and readjusted, but it was impossible to get comfortable. Whichever way he moved, his cock pressed painfully against his thigh, to the point of blotting out almost all other bodily sensations. He was aware of moving through the crumbling labyrinthine corridors, but not of putting one foot in front of the other. Rey didn't seem to be having an easy time of it either, squeezing her thighs together and worrying at her lower lip until it bled. He hoped she and Finn weren't able to perceive arousal through the Force, but Poe wasn't about to raise that particular question. In any case, judging by their expressions whenever they caught one another's eye, he suspected he already knew the answer.

It was Finn who stopped first, and when he opened his mouth to speak, Poe couldn't stop staring at his lips.

"What's wrong?" Rey asked, when he didn't say anything. Poe recognised the slightly feverish look in her eyes, the thin film of sweat on her forehead. He reached forward to squeeze her shoulder, and wished he hadn't when she inhaled sharply, sending a shiver down his spine.

"We can't go on like this," Finn said, decisively, as Rey tried to push on in search of the next door. Then, softer: "I can help." Right then, there was nothing Poe wanted more. His whole body ached in anticipation at the mere _thought_ of Finn touching him.

"Are you _sure?"_ he and Rey asked, almost in unison. Finn laughed, a little nervously, but the strange way their voices mingled and echoed around them seemed to have relieved a little of the pent up tension. It was just that, well, there was a _lot_ more where that came from.

Finn's answer passed from his lips to Rey's, in a soft kiss, from his hand to Poe's cheek. He leaned into the touch as he watched Finn deepen the kiss, only to pull back and turn to Poe, still holding Rey's hand as their lips met. It felt even better than flying. It felt like floating.

"How should we do this?" Rey asked, breathless as her free hand reached out for Poe's and squeezed. He heard himself whine as Finn broke the kiss, but being able to look at him certainly wasn't the worst thing in the world.

"The same way we do everything, I guess. We'll figure it out as we go along." Poe almost snapped out of his trance when Rey laughed.

"I felt so sure you were going to say 'use the Force'." All three of them looked at one another and laughed, tightly clasping one another's hands. _Yeah,_ Poe thought, _they'd figure this out._

Rey lay back on her discarded poncho, clutching at Finn's hair, though his locs still weren't quite long enough to get a decent hold. Not that it really mattered, since he seemed to know what he was doing as his tongue swirled around her clit, his rhythm only occasionally thrown off when Poe thrusted into him from behind. With every jolt of pleasure, her mind became a little less foggy, and she felt _every_ thing and every _one_ \- not only her own orgasms, but Poe's, which felt different, her own sweet-sour taste upon her lips, the twin thrills of fucking and being fucked...and all that was only the tip of the iceberg.

"Finn," she gasped, her whole body trembling with the aftershocks of another orgasm, "I just...I'm going to need a minute." It was just _too much._ She almost envied Poe, who was at least alone with his own oversensitivity, though that was already a _lot._ She whined as Finn moved to kiss the inside of her thigh instead, still slick with come. The poncho would be ruined, but that was the least of her concerns. Finn looked...beautiful was somehow too feeble a word for everything she felt as she watched each movement of his muscles, his rich black skin glistening in the dimly lit corridor. Poe's dark brown curls were damp, plastered to his forehead, brow furrowing as he tried to stop his movements from becoming too sloppy _and_ focus on jerking Finn off. His desire for Finn, to make Finn feel good, to make him _happy,_ hit her with the force of a hurricane as she felt both of their orgasms thundering through her, and she realised how much she wanted that, too. Happiness, for both of them.

"I think I'm going to need a little bit more than a minute," Finn laughed, more than a little breathless.

"You're amazing, Finn," Poe murmured, leaning forward to kiss his shoulder, then his neck. His stamina _was_ pretty amazing, but Rey knew that wasn't all Poe was talking about. She followed his lead, rising to her knees to bring her lips to Finn's, while her fingers became entwined with Poe's.

"Are you two…" Finn searched for the words, mind still fuzzy as he came down from his third orgasm in...well, Rey had lost track of how long they'd been there, and wasn't especially inclined to check her chrono at present. "Feeling more like yourselves?" Rey smiled, and kissed him again before looking right into his eyes.

"More than ever," she said, and Poe squeezed her hand in agreement.

Rey wasn't sure how long it took them to navigate the maze after getting dressed (and silently agreeing to discard her poncho at the earliest opportunity), but now that all three of them were _compos mentis_ , it seemed more like one of those simple corn mazes for children than a sprawling labyrinth. When they reached the end they saw that, unlike the majority of the temple's interior, the mural on the final door had been left untouched by the hand of time.

Rey grasped Finn's hand, and he reached for Poe's. The arched door opened with more of a grind than a creak, and the ground beneath them shook, urging them onwards. 

"Well...time to see what it is we're here for. Together."

"So, what have you got for me, General?" Beaumont tried to keep his tone casual as Finn unbuckled his satchel. It was difficult to contain his excitement and curiosity when Finn revealed three carefully rolled pieces of parchment that matched what they'd found in the cultists' laboratory on Exegol. If Finn had just presented what Beaumont suspected he had, they were three pages closer to a treatise on the creation of Force dyads.

He had so many questions about the interior of the temple, and _especially_ the inner sanctum, but having translated the ancient texts detailing the trials...he knew better than to ask. Whichever route had been taken, it was bound to have been intense, and also none of his business. For now, he'd just hope that they'd collaborate in writing the report, since Finn's architectural descriptions were especially detailed, while Poe tended to focus more on artifacts, and Rey on the atmosphere. All approaches were complementary, and, in Beaumont's opinion, equally valuable.

The problem was just that the three of them never seemed to be in the same place at the same time.

Rey occasionally crossed paths with Poe but, as far as Beaumont could tell, she and Finn hadn't resumed their Jedi training sessions since emerging from the temple. Finn and Poe seemed to have set up some kind of rota that meant that only one of them was ever in the command centre. If it had _just_ been that, maybe Beaumont could have bought it as a strategic decision, rather than the painfully obvious fact that the Resistance's two generals had been avoiding one another for a week. Often, he found himself agreeing with Kaydel when she expressed her desire to grab each of them by the shoulders and shake some sense into them.

Instead, he just thanked Finn.

"I'm worried that he felt pressured," Rey blurted out over lunch, swirling her spoon around in the steaming root vegetable stew and dumplings. Poe didn't have to ask what or _who_ it was that she was talking about. He'd already known it had been bothering her - it really wasn't like Rey to wait so long before digging into her food.

"Did you..." The words felt heavier than the lump of potato sticking in his throat, but he pushed on anyway. "Did you get that impression, you know, through the Force?"

"I don't know," she said, finally scooping up a chunk of purple carrot, "everything was a bit muddled and...overwhelming." Poe resisted the urge to say he remembered, because he knew it had been different for Rey, and possibly different again for Finn. He couldn't even imagine what it would have been like to experience three things at once in that way.

"I worried about that, too," he said quietly, "about him sensing our... _feelings."_ He'd only avoided saying 'lust', 'arousal' or anything a little lewder since they weren't alone in the mess. But somehow, after everything they'd been through together, _feelings_ felt right.

"I miss him."

"Me, too. Maybe we should..."

"Yeah." Rey shoved a dumpling in her mouth before standing, only to sit back down again and swallow, her eyes fixed somewhere above Poe's head. He immediately recognised the gentle, tentative touch on his shoulder.

"Mind if I sit?" Finn sounded a little nervous, but his body language didn't suggest discomfort, which was at least something.

"Sure, go ahead." He refrained from putting his hand over Finn's until he knew whether or not it would be welcome. The rickety old bench swayed a little when Finn sat next to him, staring at the small bowl of stew he'd set down on the table.

"I miss you guys," he said, after a few minutes of eating in near-silence, save for when Rey lifted her bowl to slurp down the last of the stew, "that's what I wanted to say. That, and that I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" Rey frowned. "What do _you_ have to be sorry about?" Poe stole a glance towards him, and he didn't need the Force to sense the conflict working its way across Finn's lovely features as he glanced back and forth between them.

"You were...vulnerable," he said, his tone more measured and calm than his expression had been, "I shouldn't have-" Poe let out a sudden and anxious laugh.

"Sorry," he said quickly, "it's just... _we_ were worried that _you_ felt, well, coerced. It's why we've been trying to give you some space." Rey nodded in agreement.

"We've missed you, too, Finn. We _love_ you." Poe found he was more than happy to put those particular words in his mouth, even if he thought he might like to try them out for himself later.

"You- it wasn't just the aphrodisiac?" Finn asked, after glancing around to make sure no one else was within earshot.

"That wasn't what made us want _you,"_ Poe said softly, letting his fingers brush against Finn's. He didn't move his hand away. "It just made us, you know-"

"Unbelievably horny?" Rey sniggered, and Poe let himself relax when Finn laughed along with them, fingers closing around his.

"Yeah, that." Rey stretched her arms over the table, taking each of their hands, and nothing had ever felt so right.

"So, um, he's still working on his translations, but Beaumont says these pages are part of...I'm not saying it's an instructional manual of creating a Force dyad, but I'm not _not_ saying that. And that the other pages are probably scattered around other temples."

"Right," Poe said, frowning slightly. Despite the weight of the two hands in his, he wasn't quite sure about where this might be headed. If it was about the Force, he didn't see why they'd need _him_ to be involved. "That's why the trial was all about intimacy, then?"

"Yeah." Finn paused, taking a long breath. "And I think maybe we should look for them. Together. The _three_ of us." Poe grinned, and looked over to see Rey beaming, with all the warmth of Jakku's sun.

"It's a date," Rey said, "but first...I think we should all go to bed." Finn chuckled.

"What? _Now?_ It's the middle of the day!" Rey laughed, and kissed him, and then Poe, breath still pleasantly peppery from the stew.

"So how should we do this?" Poe asked as Rey began to lead them back to her quarters on the _Falcon._ Finn shrugged.

"We'll work it out. The way we always do. Or maybe," he said, with a wicked grin, "we'll _use the Force."_ Poe groaned. But even then, and all the way to the landing zone, he couldn't stop smiling.

_They'd figure this out._


End file.
